


It’s Cold in the Bedroom Without You

by neferlemon



Series: Infinite Hurt/Comfort Series [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferlemon/pseuds/neferlemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu coaxes Woohyun to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Cold in the Bedroom Without You

 

 

When Sunggyu opens his eyes, he notices that Woohyun hasn’t come to bed yet.

He groans loudly as he stretches, peeking at the digital clock on the bedside table. 12.02. He’s been asleep for an hour. He remembers he made Woohyun promised to follow him to the bed after he finishes, but he sees the younger hasn’t made any good of that promise.

Lazily Sunggyu puts his feet on the floor and opens their bedroom’s door.

Woohyun is sitting in the dining chair, still doing the same thing since the last time Sunggyu saw him. He’s scribbling something on the paper, while his left hand hovering over the keyboard of his laptop.

“Woohyun-ah, you’re not finished?” Sunggyu sits himself across the younger.

“Hi, Hyung,” Woohyun gives him a warm smile. “Why do you wake up? It’s only one hour since you went to bed.”

“I wake up because you aren’t there,” he says. “It’s cold.”

“How cute,” Woohyun coos “You can’t sleep because it’s cold because I’m not there.”

“Shut up,” just because Sunggyu is only half awake, doesn’t mean he is toothless.

“Well, go back to sleep Hyung. I’ll go after I finish this, just a little bit more.”

“You said that before!” Sunggyu accused. “It’s been more than a bit and you’re still doing that.”

Sunggyu leans forward to peek at Woohyun’s paper. “Huh? This isn’t the song you wrote before.”

“I finished that one. This one is the lyric for another song.”

“Another ballad about how much you love me?” Sunggyu smirks.

“A ballad about how much _you_ love me,” Woohyun says and Sunggyu bursts in laughter. Woohyun kicks his shin.

“Sssh! Not too loud, Hyung! You’ll wake the kids.”

“They won’t. It’s late and there’s a wall between us and their room, Woohyun.”

“Well, you might still wake Sungyeol.”

Woohyun’s right because Sungyeol is the lightest sleeper ever, so they listen and look at his door for a while but thankfully there’s nothing.

They continue to stay silent for a while, though. Woohyun is concentrating on his lyric, Sunggyu is concentrating on Woohyun.

For someone who has been working for at least five hours without resting (and that was only after Sunggyu came home, he doesn’t know how long Woohyun has been working before that), Woohyun looks unfairly fine. Yes, he looks a little bit tired and sleepy, but there are mesmerizing glint in his eyes that speaks volume about how much he loves his work. His disheveled hair makes him look cuter and the way he unconsciously playing with them is adorable too.

The silence stretch for some more minutes before Sunggyu feels sleepiness claiming him once again. Plus, it really is cold.

“Woohyun-ah, continue that tomorrow. Let’s go to bed,” he coaxes the younger boy despite knowing full well the answer for that.

“I’m not sleepy yet,” Woohyun comes with expected answer.

“You’ll be sleepy soon enough when you get on the bed. You don’t feel it but your body is tired,” Sunggyu points out. “I know you have schedule this morning.”

“Just a simple commentary for Hoya’s program. Nothing serious,” Woohyun dismisses it, making Sunggyu feels exasperated.

“Woohyun-ah, bed, now!” he resorts to one thing that used to never fail him when he wants the member to obey – command. Yet, even back in the day when the other members still listen to him, Woohyun is the most reluctant to do so.

Apparently, these days using that tone means he’ll be flatly ignored.

“Woohyun, come on,” he doesn’t give up.

“Hyung, please,” Woohyun stops writing and looks at him with pleading eyes. “You know I have to work. I’ll go to bed when I’m done. I’m not a kid.”

“Adult need rest too,” Sunggyu says.

“Like you have any right to say that,” Woohyun gives him dirty look. “You may have lazy image, but I know you’re everything but that.”

Sunggyu can’t deny that. He himself is another kind of workaholic. He knows that feeling of constant fear of being left behind if he doesn’t work hard enough. He knows the feeling of being tired, but can’t afford to stop because failure is far more frightening than exhaustion. He knows that all too well.

So, he also knows that Woohyun will need someone that supports him. Someone to remind him to slow down when he goes too fast for his own good. To remind him that it’s not only his future success he needs to take care of, but also his future health.

So, Sunggyu doesn’t want to leave Woohyun alone, working, when it’s past midnight already.  

And if logic and command doesn’t work, then....

He pouts.

“Woohyun-aaaaah,” he nags. “Let’s go to bed.”

“A little bit more, Hyung.”

“No, I want to go to bed _now_.”

“You go first, Hyung.”

“I’m not going to sleep if you won’t come with me!” Sunggyu whines, hands folded in front of his chest. Woohyun raises his eyebrows, but his expression is amused. “You sure sound like Sungjong when you send him to bed early.”

“Come on. It’s cold in the bedroom without you.”

“Fine, fine,” Woohyun relents. “I’ll accompany you sleep if you’re too scared to sleep alone.”

The younger boy stands up and gathers his notes. But, he doesn’t put it aside and brings it to their room. Sunggyu disapproves.

“You can’t bring those to bed, Woohyun-ah,” he chases the younger.

“Why? You’re just going to sleep anyway. I’ll continue to work beside you. You won’t be alone.”

“I want you to stop working,” Sunggyu says.

“And why is that?”

“Because I have plan for us, and that doesn’t include sleeping or working,” Sunggyu says finally. Woohyun smirks. “Oh? What plan is that?”

“This plan,” Sunggyu launches himself to the other, sending Woohyun sprawling on the bed under him.

“My, my. Is this plan what I think it is?” Woohyun laughs.

“The best plan in the world,” Sunggyu rolls himself from Woohyun’s body to the bed and flips Woohyun so he lies on his stomach.

“No foreplay? Eager, aren’t you? But Hyung, what if I don’t want to –aaah,” Woohyun’s complains soon turns into moans as Sunggyu applies some pressure to his back.

“Aren’t my hands the best?” Sunggyu taunts as he knead Woohyun’s shoulder, easing the tension accumulated there from hours of sitting in the same position.

“God, Hyung. Harder please, right at that spot. Yeah. Ah,” Woohyun is lost in pleasure.

“Enjoying it much, Woohyun-ah?” Sunggyu teases.

“Yes, Hyung. Yes, right there. Oh my God, you’re so good at this.”

“You still want to work?”

“Oh, God. More please. Yes, there.”

“I mean, if you choose work over this, I can stop anytime,” Sunggyu deliberately slows his hands.

“No, no. I’ll stay here. No more work. Can you give me harder –ah. Yes. Yes. Ngh,” Woohyun grunts, then says, “I can do this all night.”

“Of course you can,” Sunggyu continues to massage the younger boy, sometimes peppering tender kisses all over his toned back. Not long after, he can hear Woohyun snoring softly already. The boy falls asleep faster than Sunggyu expects, or maybe not, since he is clearly exhausted.

Sunggyu slows his massage until he’s just caressing the younger’s back. He lies down beside the younger, feeling so content watching his lover asleep, safe in his embrace. Soon, Sunggyu falls asleep to and doesn’t awake until the sun comes.

-

 

 

 

 

When he opens his eyes, Woohyun is still asleep beside him.

The room is bright, so it’s already past morning. He feels unexplainably satisfied seeing Woohyun still in bed. It’s rare for the boy to overslept, even rarer for Sunggyu to wake up before the boy.

Gingerly, he gets out of the bed, fixes the blanket for Woohyun, and pads out of the room.

He is greeted by a zombified Sungyeol, his head is cradled on Myungsoo’s laps on the sofa. The younger boy’s hair is disheveled as if he’s turning all over the bed all night, yet his eyes are red and tired.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asks the younger.

Hearing Sunggyu’s voice, the boy snarls and gives him a murderous look.

“You were so _loud_!” he accuses. “I couldn’t sleep! You had sex all night with Woohyun and I was in the next room, having to listen to every single word you said! And both of you talk very dirty, I can’t believe that. _And I had to listen to every single word you said_!”

Sunggyu’s jaw drops. “But we didn’t have sex!”

“You totally did! _God Hyung, harder please. Yes, right there_. I heard that for all night long!” Sungyeol whines.

Sunggyu turns beet red, but from behind he hears Woohyun’s bursts into laughter. “You hear all of that? Pfft! And you actually listen! And even memorize every word? You pervert!” he laughs again, enjoying teasing the younger member.

Sungyeol’s turn to blush. “I did not _deliberately_ listen but you two are so _loud_!”

“Still, you listen!”

And Sunggyu wants to clarify the matter. They didn’t have sex, and definitely not all night. But Woohyun’s laugh is too precious to stop, so he let the matters slide and joins him teasing Sungyeol.

Today they will work hard as usual, and tonight they will rest. But this morning, this morning they will laugh.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's more fluff than h/c, but I hope you still enjoyed it ^_~


End file.
